B
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 45. Synopsis Just as Black and White are about to leave the city, they get visited by Hawes, who asks for their help to find the stolen fossil. Black heads off to find the thieves, and meets up with a guy named Burgh, who helps him out. The men the stole the fossil are actually a familar bunch that Black has encountered before. Chapter Plot Three Team Plasma grunts observe the skeleton of the Dragon-type Pokémon in the museum. They comment that apparently it had an accident while flying and ended up getting fossilized. They think how powerful this skeleton is, and claim to be a shame to simply let it be shown here for display, stating it would be more fit to be in the company of their king. Later on, Black yells at White. White asks why is he shouting, to which Black reminds they did everything they had to at Nacrene City, and should head out to Nimbasa City. White is more fascinated by the shop's bed, thinking how perfect it'll be for Gigi's naps. She is also amused by the furniture, too, which annoys Black. Thinking how many cafés and boutiques there are, White considers the city fun, and wants to visit another shop. Suddenly, the two encounter Hawes, who is panicking. He asks for their help, and takes them to the museum, showing that the skeleton is gone. Hawes explains someone stole the skeleton, in a blink of an eye. Hawes reports the theft to his wife, who sighs. She promises to return soon, and asks her husband to pull himself together. Hawes apologizes, for some other items have been stolen as well. White asks him to calm down, for Black is already investigating: his Musha is already clearing his mind. Black sees that the thieves went to the west, and aren't very far. Black dashes off to find them, and leaves White behind in case the thieves return. White tries to stop Black, for neither she nor Hawes can't do much against the thieves. As Black continues, a man asks him to slow down. His Pokémon attacks Black, causing him to fall down. Black asks why the man did that, to which he just wanted to talk. The man is Burgh, the artist, and wants to join Black in the investigation to find the thieves. Black ignores him, to which Burgh tells maybe he's the thief. Black denies that Burgh is the thief, who explains that Lenora actually called him to help with the investigation, and Burgh complied, since he had the artist's block anyway. Burgh admits this crime investigation could give him inspiration for his work. Black simply continues on, to which Burgh feels that Black doesn't like him. Black shows his Pokédex, which writes that Burgh's Venipede is a bit afraid of bird Pokémon like his Brav, who is also keeping its distance as not to get poisoned. Burgh sees Black knows a lot about his Pokémon. Black confirms that, for he is friends with his Pokémon, and they all want to win hte Pokémon League. As Black goes to tell about Brav, he suddenly has Burgh hide: Black spots the stolen skeleton. Black sees these thieves are bold, as he can also see the stolen artifacts. Burgh suspects the thieves knew of they were chasing them, and dropped the loot. Black hopes so, and goes to take back the stolen items. Burgh is a bit inspired by the fossil, but suddenly, the fossil turns to him. At the museum, Hawes panics, thinking his wife would be very mad if they don't retrieve the fossil soon. White becomes annoyed by Hawes, and calls Black for a report. Black tells they called him in the worst possible time: while he has found the skeleton, he tells the skeleton doesn't want to be found. White and Hawes are in shock to see the skeleton holding Burgh, to whom Hawes tells White who he really is. Burgh is devastated by the skeleton moving, but is inspired by it. Still, he demands the skeleton to release him, while Black asks Burgh to clam down. He suspects someone is making the skeleton move, and has Brav attack at a direction to reveal the true enemy. He encounters Team Plasma members, whom White identifies as the ones they had found at the Dreamyard, but she doesn't recognize the old man in the uniform. The man sees Black knew in which direction they were going, and that they were controlling the skeleton, but asks how did he know. Black explains the footprints at the museum gave them away. While he thought the skeleton left footprints, he noticed the footprints came right from the pedestal to the exit. In fact, Black suspects they made the skeleton move by some sort of a force, using a Ghost or Psychic-type Pokémon. He claims the skeleton was too big to leave through the eastern gate, and went to the direction where there was no gate. The man applauds Black, stating it's an honor to meet him. The man sees it's just like the grunts reported, and states it would be better if Black didn't exist. The skeleton attacks Black, who tries to figure out which Pokémon has taken control of the skeleton. Seeing the skeleton's fast reactions, Black suspects it must be nearby, and looking at his surroundings, devises a plan. Black has Burgh launch his Whirlipede at him at top speed. Burgh does so, and Black notices the enemy's location. Brav pushes Whirlipede away, which hits a coffin. The coffin opens, revealing it to be a Pokémon, which surprises Burgh, for he suspected that to be another relic. Black tells there was no coffin listed on the list of the stolen items. The man calls Cofagrigus back, but Whirlipede uses Pursuit to damage Cofagrigus. With Cofagrigus' defeat, the skeleton releases Burgh, who lands down. Black announces they'll be taking the stolen stuff back to the museum. The grunts are sad, as it took a lot of work taking the stuff for their king. The man explains he also took the pledge to the king, and tells the fossil is not the one they were seeking. The man quotes that when a hero rises to lead the world, the Pokémon would appear to fight by their side. That Dragon-type Pokémon that Team Plasma is seeking lies elsewhere, and the words amuse the grunts. The man, Gorm, announces he is leaving, and in a flash of light, he and the grunts disappear. A moment later, Hawes praises Black for returning the fossil. Burgh applauds Black, too, for he has new inspirations to make art pieces. Black states it was nothing, but he is quite fascinated by Whirlipede, who is great for such an experienced trainer. Burgh notes while he did help Black out, he sees the latter lured him in so he wouldn't bring out his Pokémon. Black sees Burgh has caught him, and announces he had to fight Burgh sooner or later, and didn't want to reveal his tricks to the Gym Leader of Castelia City. Burgh is surprised to see Black knows of his Gym Leader status, to which Black explains he did research who the Gym Leaders are in the region, all to fulfill his dream to win the Pokémon League. White bows down in their honor, while Black expects to meet him at Castelia City. Hawes bids them farewell, while Burgh smirks, as he won't go easy on Black during their Gym battle. However, Burgh is a bit intrigued by Gorm's statement about the hero and the Dragon-type Pokémon. He wonders if fate is playing tricks on them, as he thinks about the two Legendary Dragons. Debuts Character *Burgh *Skyla (fantasy) *Brycen (fantasy) *Drayden (fantasy) Pokémon *Venipede (Burgh's) *Whirlipede (Burgh's) *Cofagrigus (Gorm's) *Reshiram Item *Dragon Skull Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 45 chapters